Different Dimension
by DeadMasterKei-chan
Summary: Takaki Hasegawa is transported to an unknown dimension after a battle with an unknown dimension sorcerer.


Different Dimension

Character: Takaki Hasegawa

Summary: Takaki is transported to a different dimension.

* * *

After Takaki's battle with an unknown dimensional sorcerer, he falls into a portal, leading him into a different and totally unknown dimension

Lying down on a rough ground surface, Takaki is unconscious with 2 ladies staring at him.

A girl with brown hair wearing a red robe around her poked him to see if he was awake. But he was still motionless unable to move. Then the browned hair girl turned to a long haired blonde girl wearing the same robe.

"Is he dead?" the brunette asked, the blonde just shrugged staring at the fallen man. Then suddenly Takaki groans waking up, opening his eyes he saw the two girls staring at him with an idle expression on his face.

The brunette leaned to him with a smile, "Hey are you alright?" she asked. Takaki stared at her for a while and he was shocked a bit that despite her tan colored skin. Her face looked like a 15 yr old Mitsuki, his beloved, Though he did not react that much and just nodded at the girl. "Heh that's good. I'm Misty" Misty was the brunette's name, she pointed to her companion and told her name, "And this is my sister Runi".. Takaki looked at the blonde and also had a hinch that this was a tan-skinned version of a 16yr old Mina Setsuna, also with the same relation that she is a sister of the two brunettes.

"Sup," though her attitude did not match the fierce white-skinned doctor from his alternative.

"So whats your name?" Misty asked,

Takaki turned to Misty looking at the same purple eyes. "I'm Takaki"

"Takaki? That's nice…. Where are you from?? I presume of what your wearing. You're a foreigner right?" she smiled,

"Uhh… Kinda.." he went along, realizing that he was in a totallt different world.

Bell rings were heard and the two girls looked back at their kingdom. Misty turned to Takaki again and said, "We have to go now.."

"Alright," he nodded,

"Runi lets go.. Father is gonna look for us," she stood up wearing her hood. Runi nodded and put her hood as well and left with Misty,

Takaki sat up looking aroung and the kingdom looked like a remote area that people from the old times used to live. He went in the kingdom and saw the surroundings was full of labor and less cyber use unlike his world that he was from. Buildings were still made of wood, horses would act as the transportations and the clothes were for old times. He continued strolling until he ended up into an inn. He came in and noticed that not much people were in. The "foreigner" approached the reception and checks in, "I would like to avail for a room please"

The receptionist's look caught Takaki's eye again as he noticed that it was an 18yr old version of Mishio. His mind came up with a theory that this world is like the other side of the souls of his friends and people. But then he shrugged putting the theory aside and continues his business checking in.

"It will be 5000ryo a night" the receptionist calculated,

His eyes popped a bit and twitched, "5000ryo?"

The Mishio-alike crossed her arms and glared, "Don't complain pal. Business in this kingdom is corrupted after that tyrant took over the town,"

"What tyrant?" he asked,

"King Fuksalot, his only aim is to get women for his own pleasure… That jerk," she cursed pounding the reception table,

"Then he must be put to an end," Takaki said with a battle look in his eyes,

"Don't even try.. All men that tried to kill or even go against the king are sentenced to death…." then her hand was on her chin remembering an information. "Though there was a man from a year ago who tried to battle a king.. He was quite strong. But rumor said, before he could even enter the King's lair he suddenly vanished without a trace,"

Takaki shrugged, "Well that's a loss.."

The receptionist sighed and relaxed her arms, "Anyway, here's the key… You can pay when you check out" she handed the key to him.

"Thank you," he went up to the stairs going to the designated room given to him. He arrived at the room and opened it, going inside. The place looked like a normal look and nothing out of the ordinary, there was the bed, bathroom, a mini coffee table and a window for his view. He looked out the window looking at the castle where the tyrant stays. Then he wonders for a way to get rid of the tyrant, but his condition of being defeated by a dimensional sorcerer still wounds his focus to fight and he simply rests on the bed.

Time passes by and Takaki still rests on his bed deep in thought of the unknown country and the corrupted tyrant. But he was disturbed with a scream outside. He quickly looked out the window and saw 3 guards, one was gripping the receptionist and a blond man was going against them. And the man looked like a tan version of Jean Havoc, Mishio's beloved.

"Let go of Shun!!!" the blonde man shouted referring to his beloved receptionist.

"Gah!! Cove!! Save me!!" she shouted to her boyfriend,

"Heh.." one of the guards stepped forward, "Your girlfriend here is chosen to serve the king now.."

"Tch.. No!!" Cove was about to attack them, but he was blocked by Takaki with a battle expression,

"Let go of the girl," he glared..

The leader of the guards stepped forward, pissed of the interference, "Who are you to speak?? Foreigner?" the guard glared giving him a nickname,

"I'm just your ordinary man trying to get some rest.. But with your yapping I cant rest," he answered back holding the handle of his sword,

"You're a tough guy, but you wont be once your face is on the ground, Men!" the leader ordered and two guards attacks him. Takaki just stood there with a glare, as the guards strikes him. A streak of his sword hits them down to the ground, he pats his shoulder taking some dust of his shirt,

Takaki looked at the leader and crossed his arms, "Is that all? It was just like hitting a child in the head for his act of foolishness. Just like you foolish men disturbing my time for peace…. Why am I even wasting my time with you bastards?"

"Tch.. How dare you insult me!" the guard was so pissed that he released Shun and sheathe his sword. Shun immediately ran to Cove for safety. "You die!" the guard was gonna stab Takaki, but he easily evaded and kicked the guards stomach hard. He whined in pain kneeling to the ground,

"That was a breeze" Takaki sheathe his sword and looks at the guards standing on an injured state,

The leader glared holding his stomach, "You'll pay for this foreigner!… Retreat!" the 3 guards ran away and Takaki simply jumps back to his room.

Takaki lies down on his bed again resuming his resting time. He slowly closed his eyes for a nap hoping to get his intended resting time. Takaki managed to take a nap, but again his peace got disturbed again when knocks were heard from his door. He opened his eyes and thought it might be an unwanted guest. He stood up from his bed holding the handle of his sword from his sheathe, he approached the door hearing its continuous knocks. Holding the door knob he was ready for what is gonna come at him. Takaki opens his door, he hides at the back and peek who his unwanted guest.

A sudden burst of confetti and smiling faces appears, "WELCOME TO OUR INN LUXURY GUEST!!" Takaki peeked out and saw it was the look alike Mishio and Havoc only they were named Shun and Cove. Takaki looked at them curiously seeing a feast on a food cart prepared with a bowl of wine.

"What's all this for?" he asked,

Cove smiled at him, shaking his hand, "This is for saving my fiancée from being a slave under the tyrant,. Please accept our feast of gratitude," they smiled at him showing their appreciation for his good deed,

Takaki scratched his head for a while and sighed, "I don't need all of this, they were just disturbing my sleep and I just had to shut them up"

"Nonsense! You still saved my girl!" Cove said patting his shoulder,

Shun pushed the cart near him smiling, "C'mon I cook my special meal.. Its Shuney's Turkey special!"

Takaki sighed and looked at the roasted turkey, "Well it looks good.. I don't mind taking a bite or two,"

"C'mon man.. Lighten up! Its not everyday you get a feast like this, and besides,, its totally on us… your not gonna pay it!

Takaki twitched for a while and thought to himself, "Actually I do get meals like this everyday," he remembered Mitsuki, the professional chef, always cooks meals like there was a majot occasion everyday. He shrugged putting that thought aside again. "Ok.. I'll eat it,.. But can I atleast have some quiet time alone?

"Of course! Enjoy your meal., Bye." both of them left leaving Takaki alone again. He started eating the food and was satisfied by its taste. Almost tasting like Mitsuki's cooking, it brought him back good times and he started to miss his beloved's home cooked meals.

After his feast he drops down on his bed again and shut his eyes to resume his desired night sleep.

-------

That's the end of chapter 1 guys! Hope you liked my 1stt published own story! Review please..


End file.
